The Wedding Party
by msleahbeah3236
Summary: With her best friend's wedding quickly approaching, Maya makes a trip to Kapuskasing to watch her college roommate get married. She just came to have a good time and be in Macy's wedding, but will she find something or someone interesting in this foreign place. The summary sucks, but basicallly this is an AU, Camaya future fic. See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello lovelies! Welcome to my new story. Unlike what I have previously done, this story is kind of short and is almost entirely complete. I am thinking that it'll be 5 chapters. I have 4 so far, and have to finish the last one, but I have been convinced to post before finishing the whole thing. **

**Like I said on my last few stories, I'm Camaya oriented right now. I can't even stop writing Camaya stories to do my summer reading which I really have to get done. Since this story is already written I will do this. If I get 7 reviews on the first chapter I will update as soon as I do, or I will update on August 2nd which I guess is camaya day. The choice is yours. Anyways I hope you guys like it. I have become obsessed with weddings lately and felt the need to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

After 4 years of living with Macy in college I can honestly say that I never thought she would be the type to settle down. In Toronto she was a bit of a wild child, always showing up in the morning looking like shit after the dreaded walk of shame.

To say the least, I was very surprised by her call a little over a year ago informing me of her engagement to newly reunited high school sweetheart Ben Saunders.

I met Ben twice when he came to visit her during the first semester of freshman year, but then during Christmas break they had a bit of a fall out. The long distance wasn't doing the relationship justice, and they broke up because they couldn't stand being so far away from each other.

He seemed like a nice guy, but at that point Macy and I weren't exactly close so I didn't get to know him too much. I don't remember too much about him considering I met him nearly 6 years ago, but when she came to visit me two months ago, it was obvious that she is in love with this guy.

I'm honestly proud of her for growing out of her crazy college kid phase. I don't know why I would've expected any different. I grew out of it too. Sure, she was a bit more hardcore into the party scene than I was, but I still had my fair share of shameful walks home from frat parties.

Being a bridesmaid in this wedding should be fun… I don't know anyone except for Macy's immediate family, but it is an honor to be chosen as one of her 5 best friends.

After getting all of my bags checked and going through security I make my way to gate 27 for my first of 2 flights. Turns out Kapuskasing is such a tiny town that it's impossible to fly there directly from Toronto. This should be a fun day… At least I brought a good book, and music.

The first flight goes relatively smoothly. I am stuck sitting next to some strange smelling old couple, but at least there weren't any screaming babies. That would be hell.

The second flight I wasn't so lucky. I sat next to some 8-year-old kid who made it his mission to ask me about a million questions. His parents weren't exactly telling him to stop either so there I am sitting there talking to a little boy about everything from why the sky is blue to how many kids I want to have when I "grow up". Gosh, why do I have to be so nice to children?

When we finally land, I unbuckle my seat belt and reach to get my carry on from the overhead compartment as the man who was sitting behind me reaches for his. I pull it down and my entire bag falls on me knocking me off balance a bit as I catch the bag in my arms.

"Woah. Careful there!" the man behind me instructs putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Thanks" I say to the brown-haired stranger as we walk toward the plane's exit down the slim pathway.

Once my baggage is claimed I turn my phone on to see a text from Macy.

**Macy: We are waiting for you in the lobby, Matlin! You're taking forever! :)**

**Maya: How do you even know I landed? :P**

I respond back making my way with my bag toward the lobby labeled on the airport map on the wall. The minute I make it down the escalator, I see the familiar head of strawberry blonde hair standing across the large area talking to two guys.

I rush over to her quickly letting go of my bags and wrapping my arms around her from behind in an attempt to startle her which of course doesn't work.

"Maya!" she shouts a bit too loudly turning around and embracing me in a tight hug as I do the same to her. When we finally let go I retrieve my bags and look at her. "I can't believe you're getting married in a week." I grin at her widely causing her to smile back. She's obviously excited.

"Ben, you remember Maya!" she says looking behind her at her fiancé, and another man as the one I recognize as Ben walks toward me ready to shake my hand.

"A hand shake? We're practically family. Bring it in!" I laugh going to give the man I don't know very well a hug.

After he returns my awkward hug I back away and notice that the man standing with them is the one who helped steady me on the plane. What is he doing over here?

"Maya, this is Campbell, Ben's cousin. He's in the wedding too." Macy explains introducing me to the man from the plane. "We just found out that he was on your flight. I didn't even know my husband to be was at the airport." She giggles grabbing Ben's hand as I shake the hand of Campbell.

"Cam, this is Maya, my college roommate and one of my best friends." Mac continues explaining my identity in terms of her.

"It's nice to formally meet you." He laughs referring to the plane, and how stupid I probably looked.

Well, now I feel embarrassed. Why do cute boys always have to see me when I look like an idiot? And, I'm wearing sweat pants… jeez!

Macy and I head toward her black neon and go to her apartment. It's a pretty nice place for the price. I may just be too used to the Toronto cost of living, I'm not sure.

The apartment is scattered with half packed boxes as Macy does her best to pack up everything for her impending move into Ben's place. She tells me that it is significantly bigger, and the landlord is less of a "gank". She's too funny.

"Okay, I know that you're probably tired from the flight, but we were really hoping to get the wedding party together tonight to discuss who's walking with whom. We're super behind on this, but we wanted everyone to be here so we could match heights better." She tells me with a hopeful smile as she shows me to her guest room/office.

"Can I shower first?" I ask her not really feeling all that tired after sleeping on the first flight for so long. She nods her head excited that I agreed to it, and guides me down the hall to the rest room.

When we are all finished getting ready she drives us to a casual dining restaurant/bar, and I am introduced to the rest of the wedding party.

I had met Macy's little sister Brittany who snagged the spot as maid of honor, and I had met her older brother on the groomsmen side of things, but the rest of these people are complete strangers.

One by one I am introduced to three girls around our age and 3 guys of varying ages.

"This is my best friend from high school, Crystal." Macy introduces me first to a girl with curly brown hair, and a freckly face. I've heard so many stories about Crystal. It's nice to be able to put a face to a name.

Next I am introduced to Kelsey, Macy's future sister in- law. At first glance I thought that she was near our age, but at second glance, she doesn't look much older than 17. She has a very innocent look about her, and looks a lot like her older brother. It's uncanny.

Stephanie is yet another friend who I had heard a lot about, and she is the last of the bridesmaids that I had yet to meet before tonight. Macy was best friends with her in middle school, and they sort of had a falling out in high school only to become friends again after all of the years of high school drama ended. Steph is a very pretty girl with brown hair and bright green eyes. I'm pretty sure that she could be a model if she wanted to.

Then there were the boys. I seemed to be the only one who didn't know everyone, but in my defense these 10 individuals have had years of growing up in the same small town as well as the entire engagement to get to know each other.

"This is Ben's best friend Tyler. This is his brother Jack, his friend Kyle, and you've met Will and Campbell." Macy introduces quickly causing me to wave stupidly at the guys as we are seated at a large table, or tables that are scooted together.

I sit next to Brittany because out of everyone here aside from Macy, I know her the best. She's only a year younger than us, and she went to TU too. We didn't spend a ton of time partying with her because she was in a different crowd, but we had gone to lunch on occasion, and when she was having a rough time she would always come to our dorm to talk.

She's the spitting image of Macy with the strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. It's crazy. The only difference is the nose shape and height. Macy is significantly shorter than her younger sister who is probably pushing 5'9.

We order drinks, and appetizers to snack on while we talk about the wedding plans.

"So, Brittany walks alone right before me, and Tyler is already up there with Ben so that is taken care of." Macy starts looking at everyone and deciding things in her brain.

"Kelsey, you said you wanted to walk with your brother, and that will work." She says gesturing to the two youngest people sitting on the other end of the table.

"Will, how tall are you again?" Macy asks her brother sitting across from her curiously before he answers "6'1". Macy's smile turns into a look of concentration as she looks over the 3 remaining bridesmaids who have yet to be paired including me.

"Maya's too short, and it would look weird. How about you walk with Crystal? No one has an issue with that right?" Macy asks her best friend sitting beside her as both of them shake their heads in agreement.

"That leaves Campbell, Kyle, Steph, and Maya." Ben adds seeing that Macy was trying to think of who was left.

"Well that one's easy. Cam and Steph can't walk together for obvious reasons so Steph will walk with Kyle and Maya will walk with Cam. That was surprisingly easy!" Macy smiles proudly at the wedding party. I wonder what beef Cam and Steph have with each other.

"Okay… Now we have a last fitting tomorrow… I gave them your measurement, Maya so hopefully the dress works. We can alter if anything is wrong." She grins talking to all of the girls at the table as we nod understandingly.

"And Ben, you said that you and Tyler were going to pick up the tuxes right?" she asks her fiancé making sure that all plans were made and finalized.

Jack and Kelsey leave quickly following the conversation while we the rest of us hang out having a couple of drinks. I'm careful not to drink too many wine coolers in fear of becoming drunk in front of a bunch of strangers, but I do have fun getting to know all of Macy and Ben's friends.

"So you're Maya. I've heard so much about you." The man named Kyle greets me shaking my hand with a flirty smile. He is obviously buzzed as he takes a swig of what is surely his 5th beer, and I feel like I'm being hit on.

"Really? I've never heard anything about you. I guess Macy didn't make a habit of talking about her boyfriend's friends." I tell him with a fake smile not trying to be rude, but definitely not wanting to hook up with a stranger who I would have to be around the entire week.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, you maybe wanna get out of here, go to my place?" the moderately tall man asks me with the same smile. Yep, I knew it…

"Um… I'm good. I'm gonna go now." I say turning away from the man and walking over to where Macy, Ben, Cam, and Brittany are talking.

"That Kyle dude just tried to take me home with him." I say to Macy glancing toward the drunken man walking over to another girl at the bar. She looks at Ben giggling, and he quickly apologizes for his friend's behavior.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with him, Maya. He's pretty cute! Totally doable!" Brittany adds smacking my arms as she watches Kyle biting her lower lip admiring him.

"I'm not drunk enough for that. Why don't you do it?" I laugh at the girl watching the blonde-haired guy across the bar.

"I might!" she adds skipping across to where Kyle stands being rejected by another girl.

"Where's Brit going?" Macy asks me curiously as her sister makes her way to Kyle. "It looks like she's going to hook up with Kyle." I tell her laughing before she jumps up quickly to retrieve her little sister who she is sort of protective of.

Ben and Campbell start laughing as Macy pulls Brittany by the arm back toward us. Brittany has the saddest face that I've ever seen on, and it's absolutely pitiful. Why would she want to sleep with a guy who can barely stand up straight?

She's on the same boat. That's why. "Okay, I think that we should call it a night." Macy tells all of us not letting go of her taller sister's hand.

"She can't drive home so Cam, would you be a dear and drive her car home? I'd have Maya do it, but she doesn't exactly know her way around." Macy asks the brown-haired, brown-eyed guy standing next to her fiancé.

He shrugs his shoulders "sure" before we start toward the parking lot. "So… we'll drop Brit and her car off at her place, and then I'll drive you to your parent's house?" she asks the guy from the airplane curiously gaining a nod from him.

We stick Brit in the back seat of Macy's car, and drive her home while Cam follows us in her car.

"So… Kyle's kind of a creep?" I ask my friend as she concentrates on driving in dead silence.

"I'd say so. He's been friends with Ben since they were 15 though so it's just something that I'll have to deal with. He's not sleeping with my sister though!" she adds continuing the drive before pulling into what I assume to be Brittany's apartment.

Macy drags her sister upstairs to her bed while Cam and I wait awkwardly in the parking lot for what seems like forever.

"So… She's going to hate tomorrow." Cam jokes referring to the incredibly drunken girl upstairs.

"I bet… We have that dress fitting too. She'll have a blast." I add giggling sarcastically.

"How weird is it that we were on the same flights and didn't even know that we were in the same wedding? He adds awkwardly leaning on Macy's car.

"It's pretty weird… So you're coming from Toronto too?" I ask him not really knowing what else to say to him.

"Yeah. I play for the Leafs so I live down there now." He tells me scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "The Leafs" as in the Maple Leafs? That's an NHL team…

"You're a professional hockey player?" I ask him not really believing that a man with all of his teeth could be in the NHL.

"Yeah… It's not a big deal." He assures shaking his head. "Are you from Toronto?" he questions putting the focus on me.

"My parents live like 30 minutes outside of the city so I was pretty close growing up, but I lived in the suburbs." I explain shrugging my shoulders.

"That's cool. I lived here. Pretty rural shit if you ask me." He laughs gesturing at the vast wilderness behind the flat that Brittany lives in.

I laugh slightly and finally Macy appears in the small, gravel parking lot. "She's sleeping, and we can go!" she grins climbing into the driver's seat.

We drop Cam off at a house down the road from Macy's apartment and head back to her place.

"So Cam seems nice." I tell Macy on the drive back to her place. "Yeah, he is. Ben and I actually met through him and Steph back in high school… before the thing." Macy explains with a smile on her face.

"Did they date or something?" I inquire confusedly as we walk into the apartment.

"Yeah, it's a really long story." She tells me plopping down onto the couch. "We should probably get some sleep. The fitting is at 9, and it's pushing 3." She adds yawning before going to her room.

I fall asleep on the lumpy futon, and it seems like five minutes pass before it's time to get up. We get ready eating cereal before we go to the bridal gown shop.

Each of the girls try on their dresses, and luckily mine fits like a glove. Never thought that would happen. It's actually a very pretty dress too which I am thankful for.

It's a strapless chiffon gown in a light aqua color that makes me look surprisingly okay. The sweetheart neckline actually helps me l=to look like I have a shape.

It looks so great on all of the girls too, but no one could look as beautiful as Macy. Seeing her in her wedding dress made tears come to my eyes. She looks so beautiful and I can't believe that crazy Macy is getting married in less than a week.

"You look so beautiful!" I tell her as she twirls around for us. "You think? I feel like I look fat." She musters glaring at herself in the mirror.

"Macy, you're like a size 2. You're definitely not fat!" Steph adds rolling her eyes at the eyes at Macy.

"I'm a 4 for your information!" Macy sticks her tongue out at Steph causing most of us to laugh. Even in such an elegant dress, Macy is still Macy.

**What'd you all think? I hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! That was fast. Thank you all so much for taking the time to review. I love the feeling I get when I see that I have a new follower or a new review or a new favorite. You guys make me happy! I'm not bartering this time. I'll update August 2nd regardless of how many reviews. I have a bunch of stuff ready for Camaya day. lol Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Day before Wedding at rehearsal

"Okay, so we'll start with the officiant standing at the altar, and Benjamin standing right here on the side lines with Tyler." The coordinator woman starts bringing the two men to where they belong for tomorrow.

"Then, how about Crystal and William start down the aisle. Jack and Kelsey will come down next followed by Stephanie and Kyle. After they get halfway down the aisle I want Campbell and Maya to start down. Same goes to all of you! You start when the pair in front of you crosses this pew." The woman says pointing to a bench midway down the aisle.

"Brittany dear, you come down next followed by this little cutie, and then the beautiful bride and dad. Let's practice, ay?" she continues grinning as we all get in the place to start.

"Link arms!" The woman instructs, and Campbell holds his arm out and looks at me expecting me to wrap my arm around it. I don't know why, but every time I am around this guy I get awkward. I attempt to put my arm through his, but I end up getting my bracelet caught on the button on his dress shirt.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry!" I tell him when I notice that the button fell off of his cuff when I tried to free my bracelet. "I have a sewing kit in my purse. I can fix it!" I assure him bending down to grab the button off of the floor.

"Don't worry about it, Maya. It's a shirt." He chuckles at my embarrassment. "It's a nice shirt though." I add frowning with a red face handing him the button before linking arms again.

"Well, thank you, but it's not a big deal." He assures smiling at me. "I'm sorry." I apologize one last time before the coordinator woman, Ms. K shuts us up.

We follow Kyle and Steph down the aisle about a hundred times something being altered slightly every time. This is getting annoying.

"How many times do we have to rehearse this?" I whisper into Cam's ear, and he laughs. "I'm not sure. I've never been in a wedding before."

While whispering to him I noticed that he smells absolutely fantastic. I'm not sure what the cologne is, but it reminds me of waterfalls and amazingness. Wow… He's cute and he smells good, and he plays for one of the most prominent hockey teams in Canada. There is no way he is single.

When we finally finish the rehearsal we all head to Ben's parents house for the rehearsal dinner.

"This is Maya, my best friend and roommate from college." Macy introduces me to her future in-laws. "Hello dear, it's nice to meet you." Ben's mother greets with a smile.

"My name is Patty." She continues "And this is my husband Rob." The brown haired woman adds shaking my hand. "It's great to meet you." I tell them happily continuing on looking for people that I have met who don't look too busy.

Taking a sip of my wine glass I notice Campbell standing alone in the corner and decide that he can be worth talking to.

"Hey" I greet him with a smile as he looks out a window. "Oh. Hi." He greets turning toward me with a smile on his face. "What brings you to the loser section?" he chuckles jokingly looking at me.

"You're not a loser. Why would you say that?" I question curiously putting a hand on his shoulder lightly being able to smell his cologne slightly.

He sighs audibly, and looks around the room before pointing at Stephanie discretely as she talks to some man."She is why I'm a loser. I can't even stand to be around her. Whenever I come home the same thing happens. I love her, but I hate her at the same time. It's insane." He explains obviously distraught.

"Macy told me that you two dated. What happened?" I ask him curiously patting his back reassuringly as he shakes his head solemnly.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me, but you're not standing in this corner all night." I continue after a while with no response. I grab his arm and pull him out to mingle with me. He doesn't have to let some girl ruin his night.

"Hey Cam, who's this?" an older woman asks gesturing to me as we talk about people and family and school and work and everything.

"Oh… hi mom, this is Maya. She went to college with Macy. We're walking together in the wedding." He tells the woman with a smile.

"Oh… " the woman says as her face falls. "Maya, this is my mom." He introduces me, and I hold out my free hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you." She smiles fakely before walking away from us.

That was weird. Why did your mom seem all disappointed?" I ask him as she walks away to talk to other people.

He shrugs his shoulders, and continues talking about how he passes the coffee shop that I work at on a daily basis, and how he will make sure he stops in now that he knows I work there.

"What day are you flying home? We might be flight buddies again." He chuckles awkwardly.

"The day after the day after the wedding so in other words… Monday." I smile at the guy who seems to have loosened up a lot after just one drink. "Me too!" he tells me excitedly.

"So, who are you sitting with for dinner tonight?" he asks referring to the slowly filling tables and chairs in the large home.

"I am probably going to crash whatever table I know someone at… maybe with Brittany." I tell him with a smile pointing to the girl on the other end of the room talking to her mom.

"Do you maybe want to sit with me and my parents? I mean I know you're here for the bride, but you don't seem to know a lot of people, and since we live in the same city… I don't know. You don't have to." He says nervously scratching his head.

"I'd love to. Thanks." I tell him with a sincere smile.

"Great!" he says breathlessly with a wide grin. He's too cute.

He guides me over to a table with the woman he had identified as his mom, and a man who I'm guessing is his father.

"Maya's gonna sit with us." He announces pulling out a chair for me. Wow… I wish I could find a guy to do that who was actually interested in me.

He sits in the seat beside me, and his dad gives him a curious look. "She's Macy's friend. She's in the wedding. She's walking with me, and she actually lives in Toronto too." Cam explains to his dad quickly.

"Oh… That's interesting. How did you meet Macy?" Campbell's dad asks me raising an eyebrow.

"We were actually roommates at TU." I tell them.

"So what brings you to our table?" his mother asks me curiously and Campbell butts in "I asked her to sit with us."

His mother's face lights up and I'm incredibly confused by how this woman reacts to me. She was disappointed and now she's giddy. What is going on?

"That's great. Maya, can I just tell you, I adore that dress. It's so pretty and summery." His mother complements my coral, floral print dress. "Isn't that dress just great, Cam?" she asks her son causing him to look at my outfit.

"It's a very nice dress." he compliments awkwardly causing me to blush a bit. "Well thank you." I say to both Cam and his mom.

We eat food, and continue to talk and laugh. Cam is actually a lot of fun, and he's really sweet, but he's in love with super model over there so why should I even try?

After the rehearsal dinner ends I help Macy, Ben, his parents, and everyone who stayed late clean up. It's almost 10 when the house is up to par with cleanliness, and Macy and I drive back to her apartment.

"So I saw you sitting and laughing with Campbell. It's great to see him laugh like that." Macy says as we drive to her place.

"What do you mean?" I ask her confusedly with a huff. Does he not laugh a lot? He seemed to laugh at almost everything tonight.

"He's like the nicest guy ever, but what happened with Stephanie really… messed him up. He hasn't been the same since like 11th grade. He doesn't have fun like that often." Macy explains sadly. Okay, what happened with Stephanie is what I really want to know.

"What happened? No one will tell me!" I groan irritated genuinely wanting to know what everyone is talking about.

"I shouldn't tell you. It's not my business to tell." She explains pulling her car into its spot.

"Macy, please! I really like him. I need to know!" I whine as we walk through the door. I have to know, or I will start thinking the worst.

"Do you promise that you won't treat him any differently?" she asks frowning at me seriously.

"I guess. Is it really that bad?" I continue confused. What could it be?

"In eleventh grade Stephanie and Cam had been dating for a couple years and Steph got pregnant." She tells me sitting down on the couch.

"So they have a kid together?" I question wishing she would continue. A kid isn't a total turn off. I like kids.

"No. When she told him he was ready to marry her. He was positive that she was the one for him and that they would be fine with a kid. She didn't want to throw away her future. " she continues swallowing loudly.

"She got an abortion without even consulting him on it, and he got really depressed. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and eventually he tried to kill himself. He obviously didn't succeed, and it was only the one time. He's been getting a lot better, and I'm telling you, he's such a sweet guy. If you like him then you should give him a shot. It would be totally awesome. He deserves to be happy, but it scares girls off. We would be related if you married him!" she grins at me hopefully.

"Woah! I had no idea that Steph was such a bitch. Poor Cam. That must be so hard. I kind of want to give him a hug, and tell him everything will be alright." I say sadly shocked by the news that Macy had just disclosed. I mean I'm pro choice, but to not even talk to him about it is just… terrible. It wasn't even his decision and he's stuck living with it for his entire life.

"She's not a bitch. You have to look at it from her point of view too. She was a 16 year old girl who was scared. She didn't want to get married and start a family. She still doesn't. She's not the type. She just wanted an easy out, and that's what she did. Personally, if I was her I wouldn't have told him about the pregnancy. It would have been a lot easier for him if he never knew about it." She explains solemnly.

"This is making me sad now. I don't want to think about sad things. I'm getting married tomorrow!" she squeals excitedly jumping up from the couch.

"Oh my gosh! I'm getting married tomorrow. Maya, I'm scared. I'm excited and I'm scared." She continues starting to have a mini freak out. I've never seen her like this.

She's holding her stomach as if she feels sick, but her face says otherwise. The forced smile indicates that she's nervous and I know that she's thrilled to be marrying Ben. Over the last week I have noticed how freaking adorable they are together.

This is a big decision, and she's ready to take that step. Cold feet are normal though. "You love Ben! You want to be with him forever! I talked you back into it. You're welcome!" I tell her with a wide smile as I stand up from the chair.

"I'm kind of tired though, nd you have a big day tomorrow. Get some rest, silly nilly!" I instruct yawning.

"Can you unzip me though?" I ask her turning around as she pulls the zip down. "Thanks! Goodnight, love!" I wave tiredly making my way to the guest room where I change into pajamas.

So… Cam has some issues. That isn't too bad. He's still a very nice guy and I do think that I have a shot with him. He asked me to sit with his family for crying out loud. He smells good, he's cute, he's sweet, and he tried to kill himself maybe 7 or 9 years ago. I can deal with that. God knows that I've felt like killing myself before, and I've never even gone through anything like that. Break ups alone made me want to die in high school. It's an emotional, hormone filled time, and it's harder to go through things when you can't think straight.

**Tell me what you think! I love to know your thoughts! :) Have a fantabulous day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, as promised! Happy Camaya day lovely readers! Please make sure to review, fav, and follow! I appreciate it a lot. I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own degrassi**

Morning of Wedding

The five girls in the wedding party, Macy, and her mother gather in the seemingly cramped area where we are preparing for the day. It's 2 o clock, and we have 3 hours to prepare ourselves and Macy for the biggest day of her life.

We drink Mimosas as we do our hair and makeup getting ready for the day. Macy's friend is a hair stylist and agreed to do everyone's hair in a uniform, curly, half up/ half down style. When she finishes with mine I look in the mirror and douse it in hairspray knowing that my hair holds curls just as well as a stick. I hate the crunchy feeling, but it does actually look nice.

Stephanie helps me with my makeup because I am so not any good at it. As she helps me apply eye shadow all I can think about it what she did to Cam. Does she regret it?

"Oh my goodness, Maya, you are gorgeous!" she grins stepping away and allowing me to look in the mirror. I have to admit that it did make me look prettier. "Thank you!" I say as I look in the mirror admiring her steady handed skills.

When Macy's hair and makeup was finally finished the only thing that could be heard in the room is "Wow!" she looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful, but today she's glowing.

The undeniable grin on her face tells me that she is over whatever cold feet she was having yesterday, and she is ready to marry Ben. We all put the dresses on, and it is almost time for the wedding to start.

"We have like -5 minutes to be upstairs. We're supposed to be lining up!" Kelsey says frantically rushing all of us to go upstairs.

When we get up the stairs with the bouquets we realize that the boys are already all lined up and waiting for us.

"Hurry up, girls! We don't have much time. Remember how you're walking!" Ms. K shouts at us in an overly excited whisper.

I walk over to Cam and link his arm in mine luckily not catching any jewelry on his cufflinks which I notice are the Green Lantern symbol. "I like your cuffs." I whisper at the man standing beside me who smells even more potently of the cologne that I can't get out of my head since yesterday.

"Thanks. We all have a different super hero. Ben's a comic buff." He chortles looking at his cuff.

"You know, Maya, you're not supposed to overshadow the bride." He giggles looking me up and down as a blush comes across my face. "You're funny." I tell him anxiously as I think of how incredibly beautiful Macy is and has always been. I could never compare.

"Did you even see her? She looks amazing." I tell him grinning still shocked at his last complement as we stand waiting for the music "Canon in D" to start before proceeding down the aisle.

"I did see her. She does look beautiful, but you should have at least tried to look a little less awesome for her sake." He laughs biting his lower lip as he blushes at his own compliment to me.

"Well, thanks. You look pretty nifty yourself." I chuckle at the man standing next to me when the music starts.

My breath hitches slightly as Kyle and Stephanie make it halfway down the aisle and we have to start. Taking the first step we walk down the aisle slowly (as instructed) with all eyes on us until Brittany starts down the aisle, and eyes divert to her.

I let go of his arm at the last pew, and stand next to Stephanie on the step as we wait for Will's 3 year old daughter to come down the aisle throwing her flower petals adorably before Macy's entrance.

Everyone stands up as the music changes, and Macy and her father start down the aisle. She looks absolutely stunning with the widest grin on her face as she makes her way down watching Ben the entire time. I glance over at the man waiting for her and notice that he also looks like the happiest person on the planet.

I hope that I am this happy on my wedding day to whoever it may be to. I find myself glancing at Campbell next who is watching as the officiant start the ceremony. I may have only met him last weekend, but I suppose if all goes well I could see myself marrying him.

I watch as one of my best friends on the planet marries the man who makes her happy, and it is absolutely wonderful. She tears up as she makes her vow to love this man through thick and thin, and Brittany's tears are flowing profusely as she dabs her eyes with a tissue.

The officiant finally closes with "Ben, you may now kiss your bride." And everyone claps and coos at the happy couple kissing tenderly. The photographer takes a few final shoots of us standing in our places, and we start the recession up the aisle following Tyler and Brittany to the coach bus that they rented because it was cheaper and roomier than a limo. That is such a Macy thing.

The wedding party scatters around the bus separating into genders other than Kelsey and Jack who sit side by side talking about the how their big brother is married.

Cam sits down beside me which I am slightly surprised at. "That was something, ay?" he asks grinning widely with his eyes slightly red.

"Were you crying or smoking pot?" I question getting a closer look at his eyes as he frowns embarrassed. "I only cried a little. I wasn't as bad as Brittany." He says motioning to the girl touching up her makeup that had started to run during the ceremony.

"Awe! That's adorable!" I coo putting my hands over where my heart is.

"Glad you find that funny." He chuckles looking absolutely mortified. Does he not get that I actually think that him crying at a wedding is the cutest thing ever?

"I'm serious. That's so adorable. You're all sensitive. It's cute." I tell him grinning and his face blushes even more if that's possible.

We arrive at a beautiful park where we have to pose for a bunch of pictures. I think my favorite one so far has to be the one with Macy and all of us girls making Charlie's angel hands. It just reminds me of Macy, and nearly every picture of her in college with the duck face and the hand gun.

"Alright, now let's get one of the bridesmaids with the groom and another one of the bride with the groomsmen." the photographer orders taking more pictures as we pose with Ben.

We take more group shots when the photographer insists that the groomsmen put their arms around the waist of the bridesmaid they walked with. Cam reaches around my waist skeptically and a blush creeps across my face.

I glance over at Stephanie when I hear a scoff from her and notice that she is absolutely repulsed by Kyle touching her. Glad I didn't get stuck with a bozo.

She takes the picture and starts again "That was great, but let's get a bit less blushy and red you two!" she states pointing at Cam and I and causing my face to switch to a darker shade of red. I try to calm down taking a deep breath before feeling Stephanie shooting daggers at Cam and I with her eyes. Is that jealousy I'm sensing?

The photographer snaps more pictures before moving on to just the bride and groom and letting the rest of us return to the bus.

"Maya, can I talk to you for a sec?" Stephanie asks politely dragging me over to the back of the bus.

"You're not interested in Campbell are you?" the beautiful girl asks curiously raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. I might be. He's cute, and he's really nice." I tell her shrugging my shoulders as she frowns at me.

"Maya, he's not okay in the head. I'm just warning you here. It's not a good idea." She tells me cautiously causing me o roll my eyes at her.

"Macy told me what happened with you guys in high school, and everything, and everyone goes through a tough time every now and then. He seems fine, and I don't really think it's appropriate for you to be warding girls away from him. It's kind of mean if you ask me." I tell her frowning causing her to scowl at me.

"I'm just trying to stop you from making a mistake." She clarifies seeming shocked at how I read into her warning.

"I don't care what you think you're doing. You're stopping him from being happy. Don't you think that everyone deserves happiness?" I ask her putting a hand on her shoulder being quite blatant with her.

She sighs loudly rolling her eyes at me before walking over to Crystal. This is a cliquey group. I don't like it. I walk over to where Cam stands talking to Tyler and Kyle about orange juice preference, and join the conversation. "You don't like pulp?" I ask Tyler curiously after he says something about not liking the feeling going down.

"Nope, it's gross." He explains shaking his head as Cam looks over at me. "So… what were you and Stephanie talking about?" he asks curiously obviously worried at what he would have to explain.

"It's not important." I shrug waving it off as nothing as he exhales a breath he had been holding since asking me.

"Close one, ay?" Kyle tells Cam punching him lightly in the arm as Cam glares at him telling him to shut up about it.

Macy, Ben, and their photographer, Annie make it back to the bus and we head to the reception hall that they had rented for the event.

"Okay guys! We have to rock this entrance, just like we practiced, okay!" Ben tells us all excitedly as we exit the bus making it into the hotel and to the ballroom.

"I can't believe they're making us do this." Cam groans as we prepare for the "grand entrance".

"I blame Macy. There is no way that Ben would ever think up something so silly on his own." Cam laughs as Macy's parents enter the ballroom.

"It's not that bad. The Macarena never hurt anyone. At least they left the Cat daddy for Brit and Tyler." I insist nudging him in the arm as the Emcee announces the bridal party members starting with Crystal and Will.

"Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin!" the emcee calls signaling for us to enter. We start through the doors doing the familiar dance that I remember learning back when I was about 6.

The guests clap and take pictures as we awkwardly move ourselves off to the side making way for Brit and Tyler.

"And now the maid of honor and the best man, Brittany Flounder and Tyler Moore!" the emcee calls signaling for the two to come out as the song for the strange dance starts.

Brittany and Tyler get really into the cat daddy dance gaining more hoots and howls from the crowd as Cam and I clap and laugh at the silliness.

"And finally, for the first time as Husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Saunders!" the emcee announces as the loving couple enters doing the hustle. They're nuts!

As soon as the crowd's clapping dies down they make their way to the dance floor waiting for the song to start so that they can do their first dance to "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons.

The photographer snaps pictures and the two of them dance to their song. She looks so incredibly happy, and so does he.

We sit at the head table in the same order that we walked meaning that I am between Brittany and Stephanie. Brit and Tyler make their toasts, we eat, they cut the cake, and then the wedding is a free for all with everyone dancing and having a blast.

Cam sits at the head table by himself as most of the wedding party dances, and I walk over to him. "What're you doing?" I ask loudly standing next to him and startling him with my loud volume as he messes with a straw wrapper in his fingers.

"Nothing. What do you want?" he asks confusedly as I grab the paper from his hands and toss it on the table grabbing his hands and pulling him up. "You're having fun. I don't care if I have to force you!" I say pulling him onto the dance floor.

Cam sways awkwardly for a minute before attempting to go off somewhere. "Dance with me!" I tell him grabbing his hand and shaking my hips.

"I'm not really much of a dancer." He responds trying to walk away. "You think I am? It's fun to look like an idiot!" I laugh wishing he would just try to have a good time instead of watching Stephanie and her friends dance.

"I promise to dance with you once I have a drink in me." He laughs at my strange dance moves and I nod. "Okay. Let's go get drinks!" I say dragging him over to the bar.

"What're you having?" the bartender asks us curiously, and I answer quickly. "I'll have a vodka cranberry." While Cam looks over his options. "Vodka and coke" he answers her after deciding.

She hands us the drinks and I tell him "cheers" as we clink the plastic cups together before taking the first sip.

"Ready yet?" I ask him after he had downed about half of his drink. He nods his head setting the cup down on the head table before going out on the dance floor with me.

It's amazing what a little buzz will do. He's happy to dance with me like an idiot when he's not completely sober. It's actually quite hilarious. He's getting really into it.

Ben comes over and whisks him away from me which is fine. He's still having fun, and that was my goal. I dance my way over to Brittany and Macy who are being insane, and I quickly realize that Brittany and Macy are both very buzzed. Way to get drunk at your own Wedding, Macy is all I can think while we dance quite crazily.

Macy tosses the bouquet into a sea of single girls, and Stephanie catches it. She's so proud of herself until she notices who catches the garter. Because Macy insists on doing this stupid tradition thing, Kyle is going to put a garter on Stephanie.

I laugh as she sits on the chair and Kyle tries to put the garter up there as high as he can. He's quite a weird guy, and Steph is completely repulsed by him.

"Maya, let's dance!" Cam says obviously having had a few more drinks. We're out on the floor with lots of other guests dancing to a stupid pop song that I had heard a billion times when a slow song comes on. He goes to walk away, but I grab his hand pulling him toward me.

"I love this song!" I tell him smiling and hoping that he takes the hint. I want to slow dance with him.

"You want to dance to this with me?" he asks clarifying the situation for himself as I nod my head. He shrugs his shoulders putting his hands on my hips as "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol plays.

Wrapping my arms around his neck we sway awkwardly to the love song as many others on the floor dissipate to their seats.

We are left with maybe 12 couples dancing to the song and I'm pretty sure that we are the only ones who aren't in a relationship.

There's Crystal and her husband, Ben and Macy, and a bunch of other older couples who I don't know, but appeared to be together all night.

I stare up into Cam's brown eyes and for the first time ever when slow dancing I don't feel super awkward. I don't even know him very well, but having his hands on my hips is a lot more comfortable than either prom in high school where I went with my boyfriend for upward toward a year, Zig Novak.

The song ends and we let go of each other, but I'm almost certain that we had a moment.

"Hey Cam, we're gonna head home. It's getting late, and we're pooped." Cam's mother says walking over to us as we leave the dance floor to get a drink.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!" he tells them hugging them goodbye.

"Maya, it was great meeting you yesterday. I hope to see more of you in the future." His mom shakes my hand one last time before the two adults in their 50's leave.

"I'm sorry about my mom." Cam apologizes to me sincerely looking down at his feet.

"She's so nice. Why would you be sorry?" I ask him curiously bumping his arm with my elbow.

"She tends to come on a bit strong." He adds scratching the back of his head.

"Well, she seems to like me so I'm content." I smile at him sipping my vodka cranberry as he orders himself another drink.

"Yeah, she likes anyone other than Stephanie." He adds awkwardly staring at his ex girlfriend as she talks to his cousin Kelsey.

"Why do you let her bug you so much?" I ask curiously moving into his line of vision diverting his gaze from her.

He sighs. "It's a long story." Well, I didn't ask for the story. I asked why he let it bug him so much. I know the story.

"It's car decorating time!" Tyler shouts in our faces holding a bag of stuff.

We follow him and the rest of the bridal party excluding the youngins to the car in the parking lot which had been brought here by Macy's dad. It's Ben's SUV.

"I have window markers, cans and string, and these stupid stick on hearts!" he says looking through the bag.

"Someone's gotta write 'Just Married' on the back windshield." Tyler adds grabbing the window marker and going to write it. He starts with an awkwardly shaped "J", and instantly Stephanie grabs the marker, and fixes it finishing the words and making it less scribbly.

Cam and I are handed a bag with cans and we start tying them to the car with string as Kyle and Tyler stick on hearts. Kyle takes out a box of condoms and insists on blowing them up and scattering them on the interior of the car.

I personally think that that is a very tacky and stupid thing to do, but I'm not the boss here so I keep my mouth shut as Kyle and Brittany blow up 10 condoms and put them in the car.

"Looks great! Good job guys!" Tyler shouts as we tie the last remaining can to the bumper.

We go back into the reception where the number of guest is slowly depleting to friends and younger family members who can handle late nights.

A few more drinks, some more dancing and the reception is over. I had a grand ole time at this wedding, and I'm so glad I could be here this week for such a big step in Macy's life.

**Awe! Some interaction for Camaya day! They be cute! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the second to last chapter of this little story. It's quite short. I know. It was always intended to be this way. I hope you like this chapter! There are some serious twists...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Sunday Morning

I wake up in a bright unfamiliar room. Sitting up too quickly, my head starts spinning, and I feel like I'm going to puke. I see my dress on the floor, and realize that I'm not wearing any clothes. Looking beside me I see a hand peak out of the covers.

Did I have sex with Campbell? Is that Campbell? It has to be. I wasn't even interested in anyone else. I quickly put my dress on despite my throbbing head ache, and notice one of the groomsmen tuxes on the floor.

It's Cam. I'm okay with that, but I don't remember it. Right then, I notice something that sickens me. Where his green lantern cufflinks were, there was a batman cufflink.

Who had batman? I immediately start trying to think of who it could be under the covers and realize that both possibilities nauseate me. It's either Kyle or Tyler. Everyone else went home earlier.

Please don't be Kyle! I think as I lift the covers off of the man's face revealing Tyler. Okay, at least it's the less repulsing of the two.

I feel a twist in my stomach and run to the bathroom spewing the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"You okay?" Tyler asks groggily walking over to the bathroom door. I look over at him getting ready to make a sassy remark when I notice that he is standing there completely naked.

"Oh my lord! Put some clothes on!" I tell him catching a glimpse at his full frontal before covering my eyes.

"Sorry!" he draws out his word walking back into the room and returning in his trousers and undershirt.

I puke into the toilet once more and he comes in holding my hair out of the way. "Thanks." I say sitting up and leaning against the side of the tub. "You look like shit!" he tells me looking over my surely green tinted face.

"How nice of you to point that out!" I respond snippily attempting to get up, and make myself look somewhat presentable, or at least not dead.

"Jeez. What's your problem?" he asks exasperatedly leaning on the bathroom door.

"I feel like shit, and clearly I made a stupid decision last night." I tell him irritated gesturing at his half clothed body.

"You had fun!" he laughs clearly thinking back at the previous night when I did god knows what with him.

"I doubt it. I don't even remember it." I add rinsing my face off with water.

"Really? You didn't seem that drunk." He giggles sitting down on the side of the tub.

"I guess I was. The last thing I remember was going to your and Kyle's room with Cam." I tell him before rinsing my mouth out with water.

"Oh… wow. You lost a lot. Crystal, Dave, and Steph came to our room super wasted at like 2, and Steph was hanging on Cam like a… something that hangs on things a lot. Anyway, she kissed him, and then you went to the bathroom. I found you crying and then we… yeah." He tells me recalling the night.

I roll my eyes trying to think of the night that I have no recollection of, and finally pull bits and pieces together. I remember Steph coming in and being all over Cam, and him letting her be. I was kind of hurt because I thought that he was kind of into me by the way he was acting and how he told me that I was overshadowing the bride.

I also remember crying in the bathroom and Tyler coming in. He was being nice, and told me that he thought I was hotter than Stephanie. Is that really why I slept with him? I'm ridiculous!

"This wedding is drama. I feel like I'm in freaking high school." I groan unable to believe how insane I was last night. Did I really cry over a guy that I met a week ago who admitted that he was still in love with Stephanie?

"I am an idiot when I'm drunk." I groan leaning on the countertop regretting drinking so much.

"Come on? At least you weren't as bad as Brit. She's probably with Kyle right now. I'd like to think I'm cooler than Kyle." He laughs smiling at me with his overly white teeth.

"Sure… " I drag out rolling my eyes at him once again, and having to steady myself when I realize how much my head hurts at it.

"I'm never drinking again!" I tell him awkwardly wanting to crawl under a rock and die. Did I really freaking hook up with a guy that I don't even like?

"Well, I'm gonna walk back over to the church for my car. You wanna come? I'll give you a ride to Macy's." He tells me smiling.

"I guess." I tell him following him out of the bathroom as he finishes getting dressed, and I pull my underwear on being careful not to show any of myself. It's not like he hasn't already seen it, but I like to be modest when I'm sober or hungover…

Walking into the hall I notice Cam sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall with his head between his knees. I walk over to him cautiously not knowing what exactly happened to him last night, and hoping that he doesn't know what I did.

"Hey" I whisper kicking his dress shoe lightly with my foot and causing him to look up at me. He's crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask him concerned ignoring my head as I sit down next to him.

"Stephanie" he groaned looking down at his lap. "What happened?" I ask patting his back reassuringly. He's obviously very upset.

"I don't even know. I'm so confused. She acted like she liked me last night, and then this morning she told me that she never wanted to speak to me again. Why do I let her do this to me?" he asks sadly as his eyes tear up. It feels really strange to watch someone you like cry over their ex.

"You feel a special connection with her, and she's a bitch who couldn't care less about your feelings." I explain knowing he didn't really expect a response. "You don't even know what happened." He sniffles looking at me with his warm brown eyes that are filled with sadness.

"I do. Macy told me what happened when I was asking about you, and I'm so sorry that that happened to you. I'm sure it's a hard thing to go through when the girl you think you're in love with betrays you like that, and breaks your heart. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm always around." I add really just wishing that if anything he can get over what happened when he was a kid. I don't know why, but I have this underlying need to make him smile.

"You know I'm crazy and you're still talking to me? You're brave." He says looking at me with a frown on his face as a tear streams down his cheek.

"I don't think that you're crazy. You're upset, and I don't blame you. I'd be sad too." I assure leaning my head on his shoulder continuing to rub his back. I notice that his cologne is masked by the odor of Steph's perfume. He was with her last night…

"Why are you being so nice?" he asks me curiously as he stops crying and looks at me.

I contemplate my response, and I honestly don't know why I am being so nice to him. I mean aside from the fact that I'm just a generally caring person… I guess it's because I find him to be a very nice guy, and I like him a lot, but I can't tell him that. Can I?

"You're a really sweet guy, and I don't know. You've been so nice to me." I answer shrugging my shoulders as I gaze into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Thanks." He smiles at me with the sadness still coating his expression. This poor boy has been through hell and she's still stringing him along. "Did you have fun with Tyler last night?" he asks curiously still frowning as my face heats up. Crap, he knows about that.

"I don't remember. I tend to make stupid decisions when I'm drunk and upset. I'm not usually that girl. I swear!" I tell him completely embarrassed rubbing my forehead with my thumb and index finger.

"Oh… " he says nodding looking confused. "I woke up, and I was seriously praying that it was you next to me. I wasn't so lucky." I tell him awkwardly watching the wall across from us intently.

He smirks at me with blushing cheeks. "You would have rather it been me?" he asks obviously not believing that I just said that. Heck, I can't believe it. Why am I so awkward?

"I guess. You're not so gross, and you're nice to me, and yeah… you're kind of cute." I tell him blushing at what I am telling him. I don't tell guys what I think of them. I don't share my feelings ever.

"Thanks… I would have rather woken up to you too." He giggles at me.

"Are you kidding? I'm a total mess right now. I have the worst headache and I know it shows all over." I tell him frowning.

"No I'm not kidding. You don't give yourself enough credit. Even when you're hungover, you are a solid 10." He comments standing up and holding a hand out to help me up.

"Well, thanks." I tell him as we start toward the elevator neither of us looking as pretty as we did yesterday.

When we arrive downstairs Tyler is waiting as he talks to Kyle and Brittany. Brit looks worse than I do.

We start outside all making the walk of shame to where the cars are. Cam drives Brittany's car because honestly, she's in no condition to drive. She can barely walk. He takes the three of us to Macy's apartment where I call Macy to tell her that her sister is crashing at her apartment for a while.

Cam and I sit in the kitchen of Macy's apartment drinking coffee as he waits for his dad to come and get him.

"So, do you want to carpool to the airport tomorrow? I believe we are on the same flight." He tells me smiling.

"Sure." I grin at him happy that he is feeling happy. "Okay, so you're plane leaves at 9, right? Just to make sure we are on the same one." He adds chuckling slightly before I nod my head.

"Cool, my mom is taking me to the airport. We'll pick you up at 7?" he asks biting his lower lip, and I nod once again "Sounds good."

When Cam is picked up I head to the guest room and sleep off the rest of my hangover. When I wake up Brit is gone and Macy is home.

"Good morning, sunshine! Or should I say good evening since it's 6. We have like 15 hours until you leave me!" she says with a sad frown as she walks over giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry. I got really crazy last night, and I had a hangover." Tell her sitting down on the couch.

"How was your night?" I ask curiously nudging her arm as she starts blushing. "Perfect! I don't care what anyone says! It actually is better when you're married!" she laughs leaning her head back on the couch.

"TMI!" I tell her jokingly as she lays her feet across my lap. "How was your night? Did you get busy with a certain groomsmen?" she asks raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Sadly no! Steph did. I did however unknowingly hook up with Tyler." I tell her as her face turns to that of shock.

"Steph and Cam, yikes! Anyways, how was Tyler?" she asks winking at me.

"I don't know. I don't remember. I was too drunk to function." I reveal feeling like a total whore.

"Oh." She nods understandingly. "That's a bummer." I nod my head with an awkward pout agreeing with her, and she quickly changes the subject.

"Did you have fun at my actual wedding?" she asks hopefully.

"Definitely! Cam even slow danced with me to 'Chasing Cars'!" I rave excitedly.

"So… you're still on the Cam conquest?" she asks raising her eyebrows and I nod quickly. "I know I barely know him, but he's seriously already like my favorite person." I tell her desperately not understanding my feelings for this man.

"Well, you guys would be adorable together if he could get over Steph." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I know, and he lives a few blocks from The Dot too. I feel like once I'm in Toronto even if he is so close, he's not going to want to talk to me. That's how things go for me." I whine thinking about his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Well, chill out. You just met him. He's great, but you should still calm down." She instructs smiling at me knowingly.

"Oh… By the way, I don't need a ride to the airport. Cam and I are carpooling. Ooh. I just realized that I have a two hour layover that I can spend with him!" I add thinking about the impending travel day.

"I hope for your sake that he's into you. I mean it seems like he is, but if he slept with Steph… I don't know. Don't listen to me." She adds waving off what she was saying as unimportant.

She's right though. Who's to say that Steph didn't just put him back a bunch of steps. He did seem especially upset this morning, but then again by the time we were here he was laughing and being adorable again.

Is he into me? It feels like it to me, but I mean… I'm the girl who didn't realize that he high school boyfriend was secretly making out with her best friend until they all contracted mono. Jeesh, I hope that I am reading this right.

"He complements me a lot. He told me that I was upstaging you yesterday even though I absolutely was not. You were stunning. And then this morning while I looked absolutely horrid he said that even with a hangover I was a 10. How cute is that?" I ask her hoping that she will help me decide what he is thinking.

"Well, he obviously likes you. Girl, you were not upstaging me. No offense, but I will admit that I looked hot yesterday." She grins laughing.

"You did. Ben looked like he might wet himself when you were walking down the aisle." I add giggling.

"He did didn't he? Oh… I love that man!" she squeals thinking about her husband.

I gasp as another thought comes to my mind. "Next time you come visit me, you can bring your husband because his cousin also lives in Toronto!" I tell her grinning widely as she nods.

"Oh my goodness, Maya. I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." She says with a frown giving me a hug.

"We'll meet again soon enough, love!" I tell her as I hug her back. She's one of my best friends, and it's hard being away from her so long at a time especially after living with her for so long, but it just makes it that much more special when we get to hang out.

**Tell me what you think! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so mch for the feedback and follows and favorites on this story. It means so much. I love you guys so much! This might be the last chapter. Still debating... It was supposed to be, but you'll see why I might want one more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

Monday morning

I wake up extra early to get ready for the day of flying. I dress comfortably wearing yoga pants, a t-shirt, and my hair in a bun as I make sure that I have everything that I brought with me.

I have my tooth brush. I have all of my clothes. I think I'm good. My carry on is set with a different book, and I've got my headphones. I'm ready for this bitch!

I say my final farewell to Macy as I cook both of us breakfast in her apartment kitchen. She thanks me for coming giving me a quick hug as Cam and his dad pull up in a car and beep the horn.

"I'll see you soon!" I tell her with one last hug making it out the door with my suit case and carry on.

I notice Cam's dad hit him in the arm and tell him something before he quickly exits the car and loads my suitcase into the vehicle for me. "Thank you!" I tell the man who hasn't left my mind in quite a while as I get into the back seat of the car.

"You excited to go home?" Cam's dad asks me curiously looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"I am. I have to go back to work tomorrow at 5 a.m., but I'm excited to see my family again. I really miss my sister and my nieces and my parents. I don't usually leave home without them." I laugh thinking about everyone back in Toronto.

"Yeah… Cam has to miss us most of the time. He only comes to visit on the holidays, and not even then if he has a game." His dad laughs patting Cam's shoulder.

We arrive at the very quiet airport at 7:30, and it is amazing to me how dead it is. The Toronto international airport is always bustling while there only seem to be about 50 people in this whole place.

Security goes quicky, and we make it to the gate with plenty of time to spare. "It appears that not many people fly out of Kapuskasing on a Monday morning because the flight is extremely sparse. Cam, who was supposed to sit in an entirely different section snags the free seat next to mine instead, and we spend the first plane ride chatting.

"So, what's your family like?" Cam asks me curiously as he sips on his complementary mini water bottle.

"Well, I have an older brother and an older sister. My brother is in the army, and his base is in Vancouver so we rarely see him. My sister lives pretty close to me. Her name is Katie, and she's 3 years older than me. She and her husband Jake have two little girls, Olivia and Kaylee. They're twins and oh my goodness the cutest 2 year olds on the planet. I'll show you pictures when I can turn my phone back on… Um… anyway, I have my mom and dad too who still live a little bit outside of the city. They're pretty cool too. What about you?" I laugh trying my best to explain my family.

"I'm an only child. You've officially met my entire family… even my cousins and aunts and uncles." He shrugs.

"Oh… life growing up must have been boring for you." I laugh thinking about how different my life would be without siblings.

"Kind of… I'm really close with all of my cousins so I had Ben, Jack, and Kelsey around me all the time growing up." He adds explaining his childhood vaguely. "People used to think that Ben and I were twins when we were kids. We're the same age, and we had the same dorky bowl cut. Our moms even made us wear matching outfits a lot until we were like 9." He adds giggling.

"You and Ben look nothing alike. Your hair is the same color, and I guess if you had the same cut it would be confusing from behind, but you don't even have the same eye color." I explain smiling at him.

"I don't even know what color Ben's eyes are, and I've known him my entire life. How do you know?" he asks giggling.

"I'm observant. He has blue eyes, and you have warm brown eyes." I smile at him looking into those warm eyes.

"I guess I'm not detail oriented." He chuckles locking gazes with me for a solid 10 seconds. Was that another moment? I think after he diverts his eyes to his lap.

"So… What are your plans when you get home?" he asks curiously playing with the zipper on his hoodie.

"I have no clue. I'll probably sleep for a long while. 5 days away, I miss my bed!" I laugh as he looks over at me.

"Yeah… It's a tiring little town. There's not much going on and yet it's exhausting." Cam giggles smiling at me.

"I can't wait to get back home. I miss my dog." He adds with a chuckle. Awe… he has a dog. I love dogs.

"What's your dog's name?" I ask him curiously and he chuckles more. "You're gonna laugh, but I'm telling you he came with the name. I got him from the dog shelter. "His name is Fisher, but I call him Fish… I have a dog named Fish." He chortles and a snort even comes out.

Oh my gosh… his laugh is adorable. His face turns slightly red as he puts a hand over his mouth. He's embarrassed that he snorted.

"That isn't that bad. What kind of dog is he?" I ask Cam curiously before he fishes in his pocket for his phone. "He's a St. Bernard chocolate lab mix with a bit of beagle in there somewhere." He tells me showing me a picture of the dog with a bone.

"He's cute. Maybe I can meet him someday." I smile at him hoping that he gets that I want to hang out with him again after the plane ride and all.

"Definitely!" he comments with a smile biting his lip.

"Oh! I was gonna show you my nieces!" I add taking my phone out of my hoodie pocket and turning it on.

"They're really cute. They look like you. Are they identical?" he asks as I show him a picture of the blonde haired little girls sitting on my lap.

"Yep! And they actually look like my sister. We have some similar facial features though. They inherit their adorableness from our side." I laugh sticking my phone back in my pocket.

"Who's been taking care of your dog?" I question curiously not knowing what else to say at that point.

"My friend on my team, Mike Dallas… if you watch hockey, but I'm guessing that you don't" he tells me with a smirk.

"I don't, but I don't know who that is. He went to my high school. He was on the Ice hounds… My sister almost dated him for a minute, but nothing came of it. He was kind of an ass." I tell him jokingly.

"He called me 'Flat Pancake' when I was a freshman." I giggle and his eyebrows rise giving me a curious look. He wants to know more.

"I was kind of flat chested as a freshman and a sophomore and a junior. I was a late bloomer." I tell him with an embarrassed smile. I catch him glancing down at my chest, and I cross my arms over my still kind of small chest.

He looks back up with a mortified expression. "I'm sorry!" he apologizes quickly and I wave it off. "No issue. I'm still only like a B cup." I tell him looking down at my lack of boobs.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think that you look… great." He comments assessing my body and face quickly.

"Thanks… it is. You're quite handsome yourself!" I tell him with blushing cheeks.

During the layover, Cam buys me a soft pretzel and we stop at the airport gift shop.

"Maya, you should totally get this!" Cam says holding up an "I 3 Shania Twain" hot pink t-shirt.

I laugh at his joking face as he asks "Is that this cities only attraction?"

"I don't know. They sure do play it up a lot though. She has a museum." I laugh as we put the stuff we are looking at down. "We should probably get to the gate. Our flight starts boarding in 10 minutes." He tells me looking at his cell phone.

Heading to the gate we board the next flight. Sadly, this flight is all booked and there aren't any empty seats beside either of us. "I'll miss you!" he laughs going to his seat on the other side of the plain.

"What a cute couple" the woman in her 60's or 70's sitting beside me smiles at me.

"No, we're just… I don't know. I just met him this week. We were in my friend's wedding together." I clarify anxiously biting my lower lip to stop my cheeks from turning pink.

"Oh… You like him though, don't you?" she asks knowingly and I nod my head slightly.

She gives me a warm smile and pats my knee before standing up, and going off somewhere. I watch her for a moment as she goes to the back of the plane, and I figure that she's just taking a potty break until I see Cam walking over with his carry on.

"That woman sitting here just offered to switch seats with me so I could sit next to my 'Beautiful girlfriend'." He tells me using air quotes around "beautiful girlfriend".

I smile as he takes the seat beside me. She knew that I wasn't dating him. I just told her that.

"Did you tell her that we weren't together?" I ask him curiously and he shakes his head. "I wanted to sit by you… and I mean… she doesn't know that we just met last week." He tells me laughing slightly.

She does though. She knows because I told her…

"I guess" I say smiling to myself. I get to spend the next couple hours talking to him.

"She also says she thinks we're a cute couple. It's funny… My mom told me that we would make a cute couple too." He giggles looking at me to see my reaction to this. I smile at him shrugging my shoulders.

"I could see it… You're a good height for me, and we've gotten along pretty well so far." I tell him biting my lip.

He sighs with a smile and I think that I see relief on his face. "So… we have to make sure we hang out again. We should exchange numbers." He tells me handing his phone to me.

I add my name and number to his contacts and then hand it back to him. Seconds later my phone vibrates in my pocket. "It's Cam ;)" it reads… I get a winky face.

I add his name to my phone and look over at him. "We most definitely should hang out again." I tell him grinning at him as I bite my lower lip nervously.

When our flight lands in Toronto we go our separate ways and I head home. My friend Liz was a dear and agreed to pick me up from the airport. The minute I step into the car she asks me "Why are you so happy?" with a grin on her face.

"I met a guy that I really like. He lives here, but he's Macy's husband's cousin, and he's really cute and really nice and we walked together in the wedding." I tell the black haired girl as she drives off.

"Ooh… do you have a picture?" she asks curiously looking excited for me. "Umm… maybe. Let me check!" I tell her pulling my phone out and going through the pictures I took at the wedding.

"It's kind of a bad picture, but this is him." I tell her handing the phone to the girl as we come to a stop light.

It's a picture of him and I at the wedding. I'm pretty sure that Kyle took it. Cam is looking at the camera with a smile and I look fall over drunk…

"He's cute…You look wasted… Did you hook up with him?" she asks curiously raising an eyebrow at me.

"Not him… the best man." I tell her with a frown taking back the phone.

"I would have much rather been with him, but he was too busy with his ex girlfriend." I tell Liz with an irritated voice as we drive off.

"Oh… sounds complicated." She responds driving down the road and almost making it to my apartment building.

"Yeah… it is. I think he likes me though!" I continue with a smile as she pulls over in front of my building.

"Alright, I gotta run, but I'll talk to you later Hun!" she calls after I pull my suit case out of the back seat.

"Okay… See you soon. Thanks for the ride, Ho!" I call as she drives away waving back at me laughing.

I go up the elevator to my floor walking down the hall and opening the door that hadn't been opened in a week.

Home sweet home!

2 weeks later

He still hasn't texted me or called me, and I really don't want to be the first one to do it. It might seem… I don't know clingy. It looks like we won't be happening…

He did add me on facerange, but I even add people that I can't stand on there. It doesn't mean anything.

I guess I'll just have to get over it…

I look in the mirror and scowl at my appearance. I should not have gone out last night. I quickly jump in the shower washing my hair, brushing my teeth, and shaving my legs making sure that I'm not late for work. Spinner would kill me if I was late… I'm opening up shop this morning.

Pulling my hair into a pony tail and slipping on my work t-shirt and a pair of black pants, I stumble to the door grabbing my makeup to put on during the ride there.

I know that it's terrible, and one of these days I'm going to end up in an accident, but I didn't have time to get ready this morning.

The roads are pretty clear. It's just barely 4:45, but being a coffee shop, the morning is our busiest time of day. I remember going to the dot when I was in high school well the one closer to my school. It's amazing how far the company has expanded since Spinner bought it out.

We have 4 locations across Toronto, and I work at the one nearest my apartment. I struggle to apply mascara at a red light, and quickly put a bit of concealer under my eyes to make myself look less dead. Alright Maya, that's as good as it's gonna get.

Unlocking the back door to the establishment I quickly take the chairs down from their place on top of the tables and start brewing the coffee before flipping the closed sign to open.

It's not long before the place is bustling and my coworker Joe arrives. "Yo Joe, fire up the Panini press we need a Spinnwich!" I tell my slow moving coworker as he lazily wipes the counter.

"Dude, I don't care how late you stayed up, get cracking!" I inform him clapping my hands and getting the customer the strawberry smoothie she asked for.

"Hello, what can I get for you…" I look up and notice that my next customer is none other than Campbell Saunders… He's wearing a Leafs jacket and everything. "Today?" I finish my greeting hesitantly.

"Um… what do you recommend?" he asks nervously looking at me biting his lower lip.

"Um… I don't know what you would like. I don't know you that well." I tell him shrugging my shoulders with a bit of irritation shining through my voice.

"Okay… I'll have a medium coffee then." He says looking up at the menu.

I quickly get the coffee and cash him out and he sits at one of the counter seats to drink his coffee.

Once the morning rush dies down Joe takes the register and I walk over to Cam who has been sitting here with an empty coffee for half of an hour.

"Hey" I greet cautiously not really knowing why he's here after not talking to me for 2 weeks.

"Um… I was hoping to ask you to hang out with me when you're free." He tells me anxiously picking at the Styrofoam cup that held his coffee a while ago.

"I would have texted you, but I left my phone on the plane, and I just got my new one last week. I got most of the numbers, but I hadn't run back up assistant to save yours yet." He continues with a frown.

Okay… That's acceptable. Maybe there is a chance at an us.

"Oh… That sucks." I comment with a frown sitting down in the empty stool beside him.

"Yeah… I was pretty upset that I lost your number. I've been thinking about you a lot. I really like you, Maya." He tells me nervously picking a hole through the cup.

"I really like you too." I smile at him. Who would have thought that today wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Do you maybe want to go out with me tonight… like dinner or something?" he asks gnawing on his bottom lip profusely.

"Sure" I tell him with a smirk. "I get off at 3 so any time after that would be great." I tell him happily.

"Great… how about dinner at 6?" he asks with a smile that won't go away.

"Yeah" I reply walking back to the other side of the counter.

"I'll pick you up at 6 then?" he asks still looking quite giddy. "Sounds good. I'll text you the address!" I respond as he waves at me walking out the door.

This is a good day. I like today. I'm going on a date with a very sweet guy who just admitted to liking me. I'm content.

**Okay, so... I planned on making this just 5 chapters. I was going to end it here, and I still might, but I feel like I should probably write a sixth chapter for their date... Am I right? Anyway, tell me what you think! Love you guys!**

**Also, if this does end up being the last chapter then you guys should check out my other stories if you haven't already. I write a lot of Camaya, and this will probably not be the last. :) Thanks for being an amazing audience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to make the date chapter because everyone who reviewed on chapter 5 said that I should. I am so glad you guys liked the story and enjoy the final chapter! I must admit, It's kind of cheesy, but cute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi or any other show or movie mentioned**

Six o clock rolls around and right on the dot a very nervous Campbell Saunders is calling me to tell him that he's here. I quickly buzz him into the building and seconds later he arrives at my door.

"Hi" he says nervously as I open the door. He's dressed casually… the nice casual of course. He wears a dark green sweater with dark wash jeans, and I can smell the familiar cologne the second I open the door. He might have overdone it a tad today.

"Hi, come in!" I say moving out of the way as he enters my small apartment.

"I'm just gonna grab my shoes. Make yourself comfortable." I say rushing down the hall to my bedroom to grab my favorite ballet flats from my closet. I guess it was lucky that I wore jeans and a cute top. We are definitely dressed in the same level attire which is fantastic considering I had no clue what to expect.

I walk out of my room with my shoes now on my feet and him standing in my living room looking at framed pictures that I have around.

"Ready when you are!" I tell the man clearly startling him as he tries to cover the fact that he was looking at the pictures. I don't have an issue with it. I mean they're up for a reason. I guess he didn't want to seem too nosy.

We exit the apartment and I climb into the passenger seat of his Cadillac. Wow I've never been in a car this fancy. As a struggling musician straight out of college who works in a coffee shop, I drive an 11 year old Chevy Malibu… It's not terrible, but it's no Cadillac.

What did I expect? He's in the NHL… He's bound to have money.

"Um… Do you have any idea where you want to get dinner?" he asks me awkwardly after starting the car and I shake my head. "Whatever you want… I don't really care." I tell him with a shy smile, and he returns it.

"I like this one place that's pretty close. How do you feel about poutine?" he asks curiously.

"It's the most delicious heart attack one could ever have." I tell him jokingly and he laughs. "Ken's Poutinerie then?" he smiles, and I nod my head smiling at him before he pulls out of the spot.

I've been to Ken's lots of times. I live 3 blocks from the place, and it's the best poutine I've had. I am pretty sure I took consideration to my apartment because of the close vicinity to the place… That's really sad, but it's delicious. I also live like a block from a really good frozen yogurt place, and that's another reason that I chose the building. That makes it less bad, right?

He carefully parks the car and gets out of the vehicle quickly coming to the passenger's side and opening the door for me. "Well, aren't you chivalrous?" I comment climbing out of the vehicle and standing beside him as we walk to the very casual dining establishment.

"I try." He says blushing as we make it to the front door. As we walk in I notice something I hadn't noticed any of the times I had been to Ken's. The "Wall of celebs" has Campbell's picture on it. I don't know if I consider a hockey player a celebrity, but it is weird to think that I'm on a date with a guy who some consider to be famous.

He seems so down to earth that it's hard to believe he's a pro hockey player. Dallas wasn't even a pro yet in high school and he walked around like he was god… I'm glad Cam's not like that.

"My favorite customer and the hockey superstar himself… It must be my lucky night." Beth the woman at the counter states as we get to the front of the short line. There was only an old man in front of us.

Cam gets all blushy at being called a superstar and it's so cute. I don't really know anything about Hockey, but I'll have to ask my dad about him. He's a huge Leaf's fan. I kind of want to know how good he is because his humbleness is shocking.

I smile at Beth and order a half order of my favorite chicken poutine while Cam orders bacon and peepers in his. Icky… Cam refuses to let me pay for my own meal which I think is just crazy. I know it's only 5 bucks for the half order, but come on now… What kind of feminist am I to let him pay for my dinner? I end up caving deciding that I will have to pay next time… if there is a next time. I hope that there's a next time.

We sit down at a table with our poutine, and drinks eating the very fattening dinner as we talk about all sorts of things.

"What did you go to school for?"he asks me smiling across from me.

"I laugh slightly not really wanting to tell him about it. I was kind of ambitious when I was in college. I can't believe I majored in music performance. That was so stupid. I'll never be able to do anything with it.

"I majored in music performance and minored in music comp… I know it's stupid. I should have done something more practical." I tell him shaking my head at myself.

"It's not stupid. So… you're a musician? What do you play?" he continues.

"Mainly cello, but I am pretty alright at guitar and piano. I can pick up most string instruments pretty easily, and I sing, but I'm not that great at that." I joke and he opens his eyes widely.

"Impressive!" He grins. "I'd love to hear you play some time."

Does that mean that this is going well? That's a relief. I'm kind of nervous right now in all honesty.

"How about you? I mean I know you play hockey, but what else do you do?" I inquire tilting my head at him as he ponders the question over.

"Not much… I don't know. I'm very uninteresting… probably the most boring person that you'll ever meet." He adds laughing at himself and taking a bite of his poutine.

That's already not true. His high school drama has actually sparked my interest a lot since I met him.

"I watch a lot of Netflix." He adds laughing and I let out a small giggle. "Me too"

We spark a conversation out of "Lost" which both of us had seen and loved. It's funny how passionate he is about the show. I liked it a lot, but he's very excited about it.

Before we know it, an hour and a half had passed and what was left of the poutine had gotten cold. We tossed our leftovers and headed back to his car.

"It's only 7:45." He says stating the obvious as he points to the console screen that read the time.

"So it is" I nod awkwardly not really knowing what he's getting at.

"This has been a lot of fun… don't you think?" he questions nervously, and I nod. "One of the best first dates I've ever been on." I reply smiling.

"So… I mean… it's still really early. Do you maybe want to do something else? A movie? Anything?" he asks clearly anxious about asking me. It's so cute that he's insecure.

"Definitely." I smile at him and a wide grin appears immediately on his face. "Cool! What do you want to do?" he asks curiously and I shrug my shoulders. I don't know. It's just fun talking to him and getting to know his opinions and everything. We could seriously sit under a gross bridge talking and I would be totally happy. "We could do anything and I'm sure it would be great." I tell him with a smile.

He chuckles with his face a bit reddened, and continues "Great. I've got ski masks and a gun in the trunk. Let's rob a bank." He laughs and I giggle slightly at his own laughter more than the silly suggestion.

"That was supposed to be funny." He adds awkwardly putting his hands on the steering wheel once he sees that I'm not laughing. "I figured" I giggle at him.

"I'm really bad at dates… I get nervous." He tells me awkwardly and I nod my head. "Everyone does. Don't worry about it." I smile at him sincerely resting a hand on his arm for half a moment.

"So… where to?" he asks me curiously and I honestly have no idea what to say. I kind of want to suggest that we go to my place and watch a movie on Netflix or something, but I feel like that might be too forward. What am I thinking? He's a dude… he won't think it's too forward, and if it comes down to it… we could always actually watch a movie.

"Do you maybe want to come over and watch a movie or something?" I ask him nervously, and he shrugs his shoulders "sure" as he tries to hide the smile creeping on his lips. His mouth twitches as his brain forces it to stay neutral… It's adorable.

When we arrive in my apartment I can tell that he's more nervous than he's been all night. I unlock the door letting us both in and turn on a table lamp lighting the living room dimly.

"Would you like a drink? I'm pretty sure I've got a bottle of wine, or maybe you'd prefer water or juice or something without alcohol… I'm gonna have some wine." I add smiling as I back away into the small kitchen.

"Wine's good." He tells me anxiously and I open the bottle pouring two glasses of wine into plastic tumbler cups.

"I'm not into fancy, breakable glasses." I comment handing him the plastic cup and he nods taking it from my hand. "Understandable" he mentions sipping on the wine.

"You can sit." I tell him gesturing to the couch as I walk across the room grabbing the remote control and the control pad for my streaming DVD player.

"What should we watch?" I ask him kicking my shoes off and sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. "Um… I'm cool with whatever." He adds biting his lip and I quickly move to the comedy section.

"You like to laugh right?" I ask him with a smile.\ and he nods in response shooting me a quick smirk.

"Have you seen 'Zack and Miri Make a Porno'?" I ask him curiously and he nods his head. "Well, you're watching it again." I joke pressing play on the pad. I'd seen the movie once myself, but that's sort of the point.

We watch and laugh at the movie and I totally forgot how much nudity there was.

"I feel weird watching this on a first date." Cam tells me awkwardly covering his eyes at a woman's nudity 20 minutes in. "Yeah… You're right." I add turning the TV off before it gets worse.

He sips the cup of wine again, and looks at me with a glad smile. "That's enough of that." I giggle and he nods his head.

"So… what do you want to do?" I ask him curiously and he shrugs.

I contemplate scooting closer to him and maybe trying to kiss him, but neither of us are drunk enough for that. "Do you want to go get frozen yogurt?" I question with a wide and surely very stupid grin.

"Yeah… Sure!" He smiles standing up from the couch. I grab my shoes and purse and we head outside walking the short distance to the self serve frozen yogurt place down the block.

"So… why would you choose such a strange movie?" he asks me raising his eyebrows at me.

My face turns red and I don't know what to say. I don't know why I chose it. "I forgot how gross it got." I tell him blushing and he quickly huffs "Pfft!"

"The movie has the word porno in it. I don't care if you'd never seen it in your life. You knew there would be awkward nudity." He chuckles as we put toppings on the yogurt.

"I'm sorry. I just chose the first movie to pop up under 'Top 10 for Maya'. I didn't think we'd really be watching it long." I admit giggling as we carry the cups of yogurt to the cash register.

"What did you think we'd be doing?" he inquires raising an eyebrow.

Crap… Why did I say that I didn't think we'd be watching it long? He's going to think you're a whore Maya, wanting things like that to happen on the first date.

"I don't know. Let's not talk about it." I tell him my face a deep scarlet as I reach in my purse to pay for both yogurts.

"Maya, I got it." He tells me pulling out his wallet, and at this point I'm too mortified to argue as he pays for my yogurt. "I mean the least I can do is buy you yogurt first." He laughs handing me my cup of yogurt as we walk out of the yogurt joint and back to my place.

I try to giggle at his obvious joke, but my embarrassment is overpowering my senses. Does that mean he's thinking about it? Maybe it's not the best idea to try and hook up on the first date. Look where that method has gotten you?

You're labeled "easy" and you don't have a boyfriend.

"I'm not easy." I tell him rubbing my forehead distraught as I hold my yogurt in my other hand.

"I never said you were, nor did I think it." He tells me confusedly taking a bite of his cake batter flavored yogurt.

"Good. Don't think that. I like you a lot, and I haven' stopped thinking about you for the last 3 weeks and I don't know. You're a cool guy." I explain causing him to blush. Man, he doesn't take complements well.

"You're a cool girl. It hasn't been quite 3 weeks though. We met 19 days ago." He smiles…" I have had you stuck on my mind quite a bit too. You were talking to that little boy that you didn't even know on the plane. I was laughing at your conversation with him… You're good with kids and caring. It's a good quality to have." He tells me biting his lower lip.

"Thanks" I respond as we walk to my building's elevator going back up. I can't believe he was paying attention to that.

"I was telling myself how incredibly beautiful you were, and kicking myself for not catching your name when you came running over to Macy. And then was lucky enough to walk with you in the wedding." He explains nervously eating his yogurt.

Why is he telling me all of this? I wouldn't dare tell him this if the roles were reversed. It might make me look stalkerish, but it suits him. It's really sweet coming from him.

"I guess it was fate." I smile at him arriving at my door again.

"So… I think that I'm gonna go home. I had a lot of fun tonight and if you'll agree then I would love to do this again. You're probably the coolest girl that I've met… ever… so yes. Thanks." He rambles kicking his feet anxiously.

"Well, I'd love to do this again sometime… soon. I had a great time talking to you and being awkward and all of that. Sorry for trying to come on a bit strong. I do that sometimes." I add apologizing for my intentions earlier.

"You know I'm flattered, but relationships don't usually start like that, and I'd like to see you again… after tonight." He giggles standing closer to me. I'm staring into those brown eyes and I want him to kiss me.

Holding my yogurt cup off to the side I lean up and gently peck his lips tenderly for him to reciprocate moving it to what I would say is a romantic kiss before pulling away.

"See you soon!" he waves once he pulls away leaving me at the door with a fluttering heart. I've never had a kiss feel so awesome. I really like this guy… He obviously really likes me.

I can tell that this is the start of something good.

**Awe! I am glad I did the last chapter. It's cute... I liked writing it. Thanks all for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following. It means so much to me when I can write a story that even just one person likes. You are the best readers that a girl could ask for and I appreciate all of you so much. Please tell me what you thought of the last chapter as well as the whole story. You're the greatest!**


End file.
